Veela Parade
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Auch dies ein Beitrag zu einem FF-Wettbewerb


Hallo, Ihr da draußen, hier ist Eure Suzy von _Radio Magic Wireless_, um von DEM Ereignis der magischen Welt, der Veela-Parade, live zu berichten. Neben mir steht Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Initiator der Parade.

Suzy: „Professor Dumbledore, bitte erzählen Sie uns doch etwas über den Hintergrund dieses Festes?"

Albus: „Wie Sie - und vielleicht auch Ihre Hörer - wissen, ist heute der „Tag der vier Elemente", eines der wenigen religiösen Feste der magischen Welt. Normalerweise wird es ja nicht großartig gefeiert, aber wir haben uns entschlossen, Schulen aus anderen Ländern einzuladen, um Kontakte zu knüpfen und zu vertiefen."

Suzy: „Woher kommt der Name „Veela-Parade"?"

Albus: „Eigentlich sollte sie ja „We-love-Parade" heißen, aber Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister, hat das wohl missverstanden und auf alle Transparente „Veela-Parade" geschrieben. Wer weiß, woran der alte Schwerenöter dabei gedacht hat … _(kichert)_. Und da wir einige Veelas erwarten … nun der Name ist so gut wie jeder andere."

Suzy: „Was haben Sie im Einzelnen geplant?"

Albus: „Lassen Sie sich doch einfach überraschen. Ah … ich glaube, da geschieht etwas …"

Und tatsächlich ertönt Musik aus dem See, ein Wirbel bildet sich, man sieht einen Mast, ein Schiff erhebt sich aus den Fluten … die Delegation aus Durmstrang ist eingetroffen. Die Boote, mit denen sonst die Erstklässler nach Hogwarts gebracht werden, fahren ihnen entgegen. Das Durmstrang-Schiff ist zu Ehren der Parade frisch gestrichen worden, es funkelt schwarz und rot im Sonnenlicht. Die Schulboote leuchten in den Farben von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin und tragen die Hogwartsfahne mit den Symbolen aller vier Häuser – heute wird Einheit demonstriert.

Tony, kannst Du mir sagen, was das für Musik ist? … Holländer-Ouvertüre? … Sicher? …

Ja, Ihr Lieben an den Rundfunkgeräten, Ihr hört es selbst – Durmstrang begrüßt Hogwarts mit der Ouvertüre zum „Fliegenden Holländer". Vielleicht nicht das, was wir erwartet hätten, aber sehr stimmungsvoll.

Die Stimme im Hintergrund gehört übrigens Tony, der heute Abend für den guten Ton und einen stets brillanten Empfang sorgen wird … winke unseren Hörern doch mal zu, Tony …

Ich höre ein Rauschen … in der Tat, die Kutsche aus Beauxbattons ist angekommen und schwebt nun über den Schiffen. Die Musik daraus klingt geradezu überirdisch – ein Chor wundervoller Stimmen, sehr meditativ.

Folgen Sie uns nun am Seeufer entlang zum Sammelplatz, wo bereits die anderen Teilnehmer warten …

Was für ein Getümmel – Menschen in den unterschiedlichsten Kostümierungen, Wagen, Musik aus aller Damen und Herren Länder …

Suzy: „Woher kommt Ihr?"

Liam: „Hi, ich bin Liam. Wir kommen aus Irland und haben uns ein Erde-Motiv ausgesucht …"

Sehr eindrucksvoll, wirklich. Der Wagen zeigt irische Trolle, die nach seltenen Metallen schürfen und dabei irische Lieder singen …

… _There's Whiskey in the Jar!"_

Einige der Trolle verteilen Goldmünzen – kein Wunder, dass immer mehr Menschen hierher strömen, um auch etwas davon zu bekommen … sie dürften morgen ziemlich dumm aus ihren Roben gucken … die Trolle sind bekannt für Ihr Katzengold (_kichert_) …

Aber was ist das für ein Geschrei? Das ist ja wirklich … _Aaah! Aaa …Uuu … Aaah! _Dem Letzten, den ich so schreien gehört habe, wurde gerade ein Zahn gezogen … jetzt sehe ich es: eine Banshee … Nichts wie weg hier und zum nächsten Wagen …

Suzy: „Und woher kommt Ihr?"

Mandy: „Amerika. Salem-Academy."

Auf dem Wagen ist ein Vulkan aufgebaut, der Magma ausspuckt; die jungen Hexen tragen blutrote Trikots und jonglieren mit Feuer-Bällen; es ist also klar, welches Motiv sie sich für Ihren Wagen ausgesucht haben.

Suzy: „Und wer ist diese reizende Dame dort, die den Vulkan bewacht?"

Julie: „Das ist Matmata, unsere Schamanin und gleichzeitig Schuldirektorin. Sie verfügt über uraltes Wissen und kann sogar die Elemente beherrschen."

_Fire …_

_I'm standing on fire …_

_My heart is on fire …_

Suzy: "Oh hallo … oder sollte ich besser ‚Allo' sagen? Ihr kommt aus Frankreich?"

Francine: „Oui. Wir sind von der Beauxbattons Academie. Wir ´aben uns Luft ausgesucht. Siehst du dort … Elfen, Luftgeister."

Suzy: „Und was tun sie."

Francine: „Sie schweben in den Lüften und kommen nachts an unsere Betten. Sie bringen süße Träume …"

_Vent frais_

_Vent du matin_

_Seulement le somme du grappin_

_Joie le vent qui passe_

_Le long dans le grand …_

Suzy: „Euer Wagen sieht irgendwie etwas anders aus als …"

Francine: „Wir haben einfach unsere Kutsche umgebaut. Schließlich konnten wir keinen Wagen mitbringen, dazu war der Platz zu beengt."

Und weiter geht's.

Suzy: „Das sieht sehr eindrucksvoll aus. Was stellt es dar?"

Heinrich: „Das ist Kaiser Barbarossa. Er sitzt im Kyffhäuser und wartet darauf, dass die Raben nicht mehr um den Berg fliegen. Hin und wieder holt er sich Menschen, die er befragt. Die Leute glauben, dass sie sich nur kurz bei ihm aufgehalten haben, aber wenn sie an die Oberfläche zurückkehren, sind viele hundert Jahre vergangen. Cool, nicht?"

Suzy: „Ihr kommt aus …?"

Heinrich: „Deutschland. Brocken-Institut. Das liegt gut versteckt im Harz."

_Hoch auf dem gelben Wagen_

_Sitz ich beim Schwager vorn_

_Vorwärts die Rosse traben_

_Lustig schmettert das Horn …_

Nun, die Musikauswahl ist sicher Geschmackssache … Aber hier ist schon der nächste Wagen.

Suzy: „Ihr kommt vom afrikanischen Kontinent, das sehe ich. Aber woher genau?"

Kunta: „Der Ort unserer Schule ist ein Geheimnis, genau wie der Name. Es gibt viele Magier in Afrika, aber nur wenige dürfen bei uns lernen. Man nennt uns die Schattenlosen …"

Suzy: „Aha. Und diese Dinger …"

Kunta: „Es sind die Köpfe unserer geehrten Ahnen. Ihr törichten Weißen nennt sie auch ‚Schrumpfköpfe'. Sie wachen über unser Schicksal."

Suzy: „Ich dachte immer, die Feinde werden …"

Kunta: „Früher einmal. Aber seit jeder mit Maschinengewehren rumläuft und überall Tretminen liegen, gibt es unsere Feinde nur noch selten am Stück."

_I'm calling all sons of Africa_

_To come together in spirit_

_To develop the same views and wishes_

_Regardless of any geographical boundaries_

_Let's put together our resources and work together as a group_

_Together, no one can come between us …_

Hoffen wir mal, dass unsere afrikanischen Freunde sich etwas warme Kleidung mitgebracht haben. Kurze Lendenschurze und Bemalungen sind eher nichts für unsere kühlen Nächte.

Und da ist der Wagen der Delegation aus Durmstrang, die sich bereits eindrucksvoll vorgestellt hat.

Suzy: „Ich sehe, Ihr habt einige Veelas mitgebracht. Sind Mädchen denn jetzt auf Durmstrang zugelassen?"

Vladimir: „Nein. Das sind unsere Freundinnen." (_Grinst_)

Suzy: „Euer prominentester Schulkamerad fehlt anscheinend. Wo ist Victor Krum?"

Paul: „Er bereitet sich gerade auf die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft vor. Im Trainingslager auf Schloss Dracula. Leider …"

Suzy: „Die Musik klingt irgendwie … wehmütig. Was hören wir da."

Pavel: „Gesänge der Kosaken. Vielleicht nicht wirklich fröhlich, aber sie gehören zu unserem Leben dazu."

Und schließlich der Wagen der Dschinn-Schule.

Suzy: „Was ist in den Flaschen?"

Fatima: „Flaschengeister."

Suzy: „Sie sehen irgendwie … mürrisch aus."

Suleika: „Das würden Sie auch, wenn Sie die meiste Zeit in einer Flasche verbringen müssten. Aber wenn wir sie freilassen, kommen sie nicht mehr zurück."

Suzy: „Und was tun sie? Haben sie irgendeine besondere Aufgabe?"

Fatima: „Hmm … eigentlich nicht. Aber es sieht doch ganz dekorativ aus, oder?"

_Here I am_

_Ready for your love here I am_

_I'll never run away_

_I have made my connection_

_Seen my reflection in you_

_So here I am_

Und hier sind die Wagen der Gastgeber: das Haus Ravenclaw symbolisiert Luft, Gryffindor Wasser, Hufflepuff Erde und Slytherin Feuer. Überhaupt ist das Element Wasser bislang nicht vertreten gewesen, sehen wir uns also diesen Wagen mal genauer an.

Suzy: „Was wollt Ihr uns sagen?"

MacGonagall: „Hogwarts liegt an einem See, der von Meermenschen bewohnt ist …"

Suzy: „Nicht zu vergessen – die große Krake."

MacGonagall: „Die vergisst hier niemand. Wir hatten aber kein Bassin, das groß genug für sie war. Doch einige der Meermenschen haben sich bereit erklärt, uns zu begleiten. Ihre Stimmen klingen faszinierend …"

_Wogende Wellen_

_Stimmen, die singen_

_Lieder vom Meer_

_Wasser, die fließen_

_Wellen, die branden_

_Ins weite Meer_

_Wir, die wir träumen_

_Singend in den Tiefen_

_Vom unendlichen Meer_

MacGonagall: „Die Kultur und die Sprache der Meermenschen sind wirklich einzigartig. Im nächsten Schuljahr werden wir ein Wahlfach in Meersprach anbieten. Die Kurse finden dann unter Wasser statt."

Suzy: „Nur noch ein kurzes Wort zu Eurer Kleidung – es sieht aus als würden Eure Badeanzüge leben."

MacGonagall: „Wir haben einen Restposten aus der ‚Alles-Magie'-Kollektion günstig bekommen können. Die Badeanzüge sind verzaubert, wir fühlen uns als würden wir in Aquarien stehen."

Suzy: „Irgendwie irritierend, aber auch faszinierend … Und wen sehen wir da? Ist das etwa Hagrid?" _(Hagrid winkt und lacht). _Hagrid, Sie haben ja mindestens fünfzig Pfund abgenommen! Sie sehen einfach großartig aus, wie haben Sie dass nur gemacht?"

Hagrid: „Mit der Essig-Diät, hatte ich aus der ‚Hexenwoche'. Mit der lege ich immer die Käfige aus."

Suzy: „Und wie funktioniert die Essig-Diät? Unsere Hörer – und ganz besonders unsere Hörerinnen – wird das sicher brennend interessieren."

Hagrid: „Man stellt sich morgens nackt vor den Spiegel und fragt sich zehnmal „Ess ich oder ess ich nicht?" Dieselbe Frage stellt man sich dann noch fünfmal vor jeder Mahlzeit."

Suzy: „Das ist ja toll! Und es funktioniert, wie man sieht … Könnten Sie unseren Hörern noch kurz etwas zu dem Wagen von Hufflepuff erzählen?"

Hagrid: „Gerne, schließlich ist Hufflepuff einmal mein Haus gewesen. Das hier sind Niffler, lustige kleine Kerle, nicht? Sie graben nach Gold und Schätzen … niedlich nicht?"

Suzy: „Nun, da kann man sicher unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Aber wenigstens sind uns Drachen und mehrköpfige Hunde erspart geblieben."

Nach den Wagen von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff gehen wir nun zu Ravenclaw.

Luna: „Was kann sowohl gehen als auch stehenbleiben?"

Suzy: „Eine Uhr. Darf ich Euch ein paar Fragen zu Eurem Wagen stellen."

Marlene: „Eine Frage, ein Rätsel. Das hält den Kopf fit."

Suzy: „Ja, ich weiß … „Weisheit ohne Grenzen …"

Luna: „Was haben Leute auch dann zu wenig, wenn sie zu viel davon haben?"

Suzy: „Geld. Ich habe zwei Fragen gut bei Euch. Also: was soll Euer Wagen darstellen?"

Luna: „Luft. Wir leben in einem der hohen Türme von Hogwarts, weit über der Erde. Der Ausblick ist phantastisch …"

Suzy: „Und die Vögel …?"

Marlene: „Sie gehören einfach zu uns. Wir können viel von ihnen lernen. Sie schweben immer über allem und sorgen sich um nichts und niemanden."

Tony (_Tontechniker/leise/aus dem Off_): „Was kann man denn von Vögeln lernen außer vögeln?"

Suzy: „Tony, benimm Dich! Schließlich haben wir auch minderjährige Hörerinnen und Hörer!"

Gehen wir weiter zu Slytherin und zum beliebtesten und begehrtesten Junggesellen der magischen Welt, Professor Severus Snape. Sogar bei den Muggle-Frauen erfreut er sich zunehmender Beliebtheit.

Suzy: „Severus – ich darf Sie doch Severus nennen? – möchten Sie Ihren Fans etwas sagen?"

Severus: „Ihr solltet alle mal kalt duschen! Und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich – dieser Zaubertrank ist sehr diffizil und erfordert meine volle Aufmerksamkeit."

Suzy: „Vielleicht kann mir einer von Euch etwas zu Eurem Wagen sagen?"

Draco: „Sicher. Wir symbolisieren das Feuer, das in jedem von uns brennt. Professor Snape braut gerade ein paar anregende Zaubertränke …"

Suzy: „Na hoffentlich nicht zu anregend …"

Ganz zum Schluss kommen noch die Wagen der Sponsoren: „Gringotts Bank" und „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze". Die beiden jungen Leute – Zwillinge übrigens – sind mit Sicherheit die derzeit erfolgreichsten Jungunternehmer der magischen Welt.

Eigentlich wollte ich auch mit den Sponsoren noch ein paar Worte wechseln, aber die Parade scheint nun los zu gehen.

An der Spitze des Zuges marschiert eine der aufregendsten Neugründungen des Jahres: „Kitchen Brass", die Blechbläser des beliebten Hauselfen-Symphonieorchesters von Hogwarts. Wenn ich das richtig höre, erfreuen sie uns gerade mit einer sehr eigenwilligen Interpretation des „Triumphmarsches" aus Aida.

Und zwischendrin schweben die Veelas … die Zuschauer, die links und rechts den Weg nach Hogsmeade säumen, scheinen völlig von ihnen gefangen zu sein … schade für die Elfen, denen jetzt niemand mehr wirklich zuhört … aber der „Fast-Kopflose Nick", der „Blutige Baron", der „Fette Mönch" und die „weiße Dame" sorgen schon für die notwendige Abkühlung … wer jemals körperlichen Kontakt mit einem Geist hatte weiß, wovon ich rede …

Suzy: „Oh danke. Ist das eine Initiative zur Einführung von Banknoten – wird es in der magischen Welt sogar bald eine Gemeinschaftswährung geben?"

Griphook: „Nein, nein, nur etwas Informationsmaterial unserer Bank. All die jungen Leute werden irgendwann einmal zu Geld kommen; da es ist wichtig, sich auch über das Sparen und Anlegen Gedanken zu machen."

Suzy: „Und was sehen wir auf Ihrem Wagen?"

Griphook: „Alte traditionelle Schmiedekunst der Kobolde. Wir sind bekannt dafür …"

Suzy: „… und für die merkwürdige Einstellung gegenüber den gefertigten Stücken auch. Aber das ist wirklich wunderschön."

Griphook: „Diadem, Ketten, Armbänder, Ohrringe … gefertigt für eine Braut."

Sicher findet diese Hochzeit nicht bei armen Leuten statt, Ihr Lieben.

Den krönenden Abschluss bilden die beiden Weasley-Brüder, die freigiebig Artikel aus ihrem Sortiment verteilen. Wenn ich mir all die blauen Haare, grünen Hände, langen Nasen und ähnliche Deformierungen ansehe, sollte man dem geschenkten Gaul wohl doch einmal aufs Maul schauen …

Mittlerweile haben sich auch die Wagen in Bewegung gesetzt. Jeder hat seinen eigenen Charakter, seinen ganz individuellen Sound. Hören wir hier gleich die Iren …

_I looked to the east, I looked to the west_

_I saw John Ball a coming a calling_

_With four blind horses riding in the clouds_

_To look on the other side of Jordan_

_Pull of your old coat and roll up your sleeves_

_Jordan is a hard road to travel I believe_

Auch unsere amerikanischen Freunde kämpfen tapfer gegen „Kitchen Brass" an …

_Happy nation, living in a happy nation_

_Where the people understand_

_And dream of the perfect man_

_A situation, leading to sweet salvation_

_For the people, for the good_

_For mankind brotherhood_

Und unsere deutschen Mitstreiter sind zu etwas moderneren Tönen übergegangen …

_Everyone who casts a shadow seems to stand in the sun_

_And when your step leaves a track you seem to be going on_

_I know myself … I know my shades … but I don't see no light_

_And if there's a track, it means: No turning back … No matter what you try!_

Afrika trommelt gegen die Kakophonie aus den verschiedensten Tönen, Gesängen und Gesprächen an …

_Nko si sikeli, Afrika_

_Malu fakais mu dumulva yo_

_Yi swa imitando zo ye tu_

_Nko si sikela_

_Ti na lu sa fol va yo_

_Woza moya_

_Sikeleli, nko si sikeleli_

_Woza moya_

_Sikeleli, nko si sikeleli …_

Langsam zieht der Tross am See entlang. Im Hintergrund schwingt die Peitschende Weide grüßend ihre Äste … hoffentlich kommt jetzt niemand auf die Idee, „Mein Freund, der Baum" zu spielen (_kichert_) … sehen wir mal, was unsere Gastgeber so treiben …

Wie erwartet wird der Slytherin-Wagen von einer unübersehbar großen Gruppe von Mädchen und Frauen aller Altersstufen belagert … warum sich aber auch ausgerechnet der stets mürrische und unnahbare Severus Snape einer derartigen Beliebtheit erfreut?

Ich sehe, dass eine meiner Kolleginnen von der schreibenden Zunft ihn gerade interviewt …

Snape: „Mein Name ist Snape, Severus Snape. Professor Severus Snape, um genau zu sein. Und diesen Zaubertrank sollte man gerührt und nicht geschüttelt genießen …"

Nun, auf einem Wagen zu stehen und eine unbefestigte Straße entlang zu fahren, ist wohl nicht jedermanns Sache …

Und schon biegen wir um die letzte Kurve und fahren auf der Hauptstraße nach Hogsmeade ein. Wer bislang geglaubt hat, die gesamte magische Welt hätte den Zug begleitet, wird hier eines besseren belehrt – hunderte von Menschen säumen die Straße, lauschen den Gruppen, die hier schon seit Stunden Musik machen … direkt vor „Zonkos" können wir guten, wenn auch selten gespielten Blues hören

_The last time we saw you_

_You looked so much older_

_Your famous blue raincoat was torn at the shoulder_

_You'd been to the station_

_To meet every train_

_But she never turned up, I mean Lili Marlene_

_So you treated some woman to a flake of your life_

_And when she got home she was nobody's wife …_

Eine Frauenband, die uns mit heißen südamerikanischen Rhythmen erfreut hat, singt nun, da der Slytherin-Wagen in Sicht- und Hörweite kommt …

_You're a song_

_Written by the hands of god_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them_

_Underneath your clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl, honey ..._

Und direkt vor „Madam Puddifoots Tea- and Coffeeroom" gibt es noch ein Ständchen speziell für Severus Snape zu hören

_Strange_

_I've seen that face before_

_Seen _

_Him hanging round my door_

_Like a hawk stealing for the prey_

_Like the night waiting for the day_

_Strange_

_He shadows be back home_

_Footsteps echo on the stone …_

Nun sind alle Wagen angekommen und haben sich auf dem Dorfplatz aufgestellt. Das Gedränge ist schlicht unglaublich … der Geräuschpegel auch … ich werde mich für heute Abend von Euch verabschieden und mich ins Getümmel stürzen … Gute Nacht, Ihr Lieben. Und seid nicht traurig, wenn Ihr in diesem Jahr nicht dabei sein konntet … das war vielleicht die erste, aber mit Sicherheit nicht die letzte Veela-Parade in der magischen Welt … nächstes Jahr solltet Ihr dann wirklich nicht fehlen …

_Is this the real life_

_Is this just fantasy_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_A little high, little low,_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me ..._

#####

„Es ist zehn Uhr an einem wunderschönen frühlingshaften Sonntagmorgen. Hier ist _Radio Magic Wireless_ mit den Nachrichten.

Auch wenn wir es uns nicht wirklich vorstellen können, dass irgendjemand DAS Ereignis der magischen Welt nicht mitbekommen hat: gestern war die lang erwartete Veela-Parade, die von der magischen Schule Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade führte. Es wurde bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gefeiert, auch unsere Moderatorin Suzy und ihr Tontechniker Tony haben Eulen geschickt und sich kurzfristig freigenommen. An einigen Stellen wird immer noch Musik gemacht, gesungen, getanzt und getrunken.

Die Parade ist - selbst für unsere Verhältnisse – friedlich und ohne Zwischenfälle abgelaufen. Lediglich aus dem Bereich des deutschen Wagens wurden drei vermisste Personen gemeldet. Der Leiter der deutschen Delegation, Oberstudienrat Fürchtegott Engelhard, versicherte uns jedoch, dass wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchten. Nach spätestens dreihundert Jahren entlässt Kaiser Barbarossa sie wieder aus dem Kyffhäuser …

Den inoffiziellen Wettbewerb: „Wer bekommt die meisten Liebesbriefe?" gewann mit über eintausend Pergamenten Vorsprung der Zaubertränkemeister und langjährige Hogwarts-Lehrer Severus Snape vor dem Leadsänger der „Weird Sisters" Bartholomew Dreadlocks und der Veela Olga Blondinova.

Die Initiatoren der Parade äußerten sich sehr zufrieden über den Ablauf. Die Planungen für das nächste Jahr haben bereits begonnen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Minister für Magie, äußerte nochmals sein Bedauern darüber, dass er wegen des Besuchs seines japanischen Amtskollegen Nobuyuki Yoshiyoko nicht an der Parade hatte teilnehmen können. Er wurde mit den Worten: „Im nächsten Jahr schleppe ich einen eventuellen Staatsbesucher einfach mit" zitiert …

**Literaturverzeichnis**

„**Whiskey in the jar"**

trad. Irisch. „The Dubliners" haben es bekannt gemacht, es kann bei jedem Promillestand laut mit gegrölt werden.

"**Fire"**

Es gibt ein Lied mit diesem Titel aus den Siebzigern/Achtzigern. Ich weiß nicht mehr, von wem, auch den Text weiß ich nicht mehr genau. Ist also so ein wenig zusammen gesetzt.

„**Vent frais"**

trad., Kanon, gibt es in vielen Sprachen.

Mein Französisch ist nicht so bon, und ich habe es aus dem Gedächtnis aufgeschrieben. Wenn das Ganze also keinen Sinn ergibt, liegt es an mir.

„**Hoch auf dem gelben Wagen"**

trad. Deutsch. Erlangte eine gewisse Berühmtheit durch den ehemaligen Bundespräsidenten Walter Scheel, der damit eine beachtliche Solokarriere startete.

„**New Africa"**

von Youssou N'Dour Joko auf der CD „From village to town".

"**Here I am"**

von Sertab auf dem Album „No Boundaries". Sertab hat vor ein paar Jahren den ‚"Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson" (heute: „European Song Contest") gewonnen.

„**Lieder vom Meer"**

ist von mir, da traditionelle Meermenschen-Musik leider bislang nicht überliefert wurde.

„**Jordan"**

von der CD „Burlesque" von Bellowhead – mit Sicherheit einer der reizvollsten Interpretationen traditioneller irischer Musik. Man sollte aber auf Überraschungen gefasst sein: statt Harfen, Gitarren und Flöten gibt es Trompeten, Saxophone und sonstige Blechbläser kombiniert mit Dudelsäcken.

„**Happy Nation"**

vom gleichnamigen Album der Gruppe „Ace of Base", von der ich lange nichts mehr gehört hatte, die aber gerade jetzt ein neues Album herausgebracht hat.

„**Casting Shadows"**

vom gleichnamigen Album der Gruppe „Wolfsheim", deren Sänger eine einfach nur tolle Stimme hat.

„**Nko si sikeli Africa"**

ist ein traditionelles afrikanisches Freiheitslied, das insbesondere im Widerstand gegen das Apartheitssystem in Südafrika gesungen wurde. Ich habe es aus dem Gedächtnis aufgeschrieben, Fehler in der Transkription sind also meine ganz eigenen.

„**Famous blue raincoat"**

von Leonard Cohen, gesungen von Jennifer Warnes auf ihrer gleichnamigen CD.

„**Underneath your clothes"**

von Shakira auf ihrer CD „Laundry Service". Mit Sicherheit eines der schönsten Liebeslieder aller Zeiten.

"**I've seen that face before"**

von Grace Jones auf ihrer CD "Island life". Originär ist das ein Tango (Libertango).

„**Bohemian Rhapsody"**

von Queen auf ihrer CD „A night at the opera".

"**Alles Magie"**

Diese Kollektion aus dem Hause „Gladrays Wizardwear" findet erstmals Erwähnung in meiner FF „The Magic World's next Topmodel".

.?page=FanFictionRead&storyID=236


End file.
